The present invention relates to network cabinets. More particularly, the present invention relates to passive cooling systems for network cabinets.
Network cabinets store and secure network components, such as servers and switches, which generate heat. As network technology advances, network components will generate more and more heat as a byproduct of higher speeds and improved performance. Therefore, cooling systems for network cabinets are essential to the development and integration of advanced network technology, both now and in the future.
Cooling systems for network cabinets are classified as passive or active. Passive cooling systems, such as perforated doors and chimneys, rely on ambient airflow to remove heat from the network cabinet. Conversely, active cooling systems rely on mechanical devices, such as fans and/or compressors, to cool the air and move it through the cabinet. Passive cooling systems are typically less expensive than active cooling systems, both to install and operate, but require more space than a comparable active cooling system. However, installing passive cooling systems in existing network cabinets is particularly difficult because existing network cabinets have limited space.
As previously mentioned, one example of a passive cooling system is perforated cabinet doors, which allow air to flow in or out of the cabinet. One drawback to perforated doors if the exhaust flow is not controlled properly is that hot air exiting the cabinet may be recirculated into the surrounding environment, and eventually, back into the cabinet. Chimneys have been added to control the removal of hot air from the cabinet. However, most network cabinets do not have enough space to accommodate an optimally sized chimney and corresponding exhaust plenum.
Network cabinets generate different amounts of heat at different times of day, depending on a number of factors, such as the type of network components installed in the cabinet and their particular usage requirements. Additionally, most data centers include more than one network cabinet. However, most passive cooling systems are designed for a single cabinet. Therefore, passive cooling systems are designed to accommodate a maximum heat load in each cabinet, rather than an average heat load across the entire data center, resulting in wasted resources.
Therefore, there is a need for a passive cooling system that is modular and can be easily installed in existing network cabinets. There is also a need for a passive cooling system that can be easily shared by more than one network cabinet.